


A Morty's Kinks

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Citadel Cops in Love [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Feet kink, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Massage, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 12:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17828210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Rick likes to discover what kinks his little Morty has. This kink is something that he wouldn't have expected though…





	A Morty's Kinks

**Author's Note:**

> I'm actually surprised that no one had done this yet (at least I haven't seen it) and everyone just ignored the elephant in the room that is Morty's kink for feet – there were hints for that in the episode of season two where Fart read Morty's thoughts, which were about Jessica's feet and in the bonus comic book "The Good Morty" there is a description about the nightly ritual for Mortys to kiss each toe thrice.  
> So, here I am about to rectify that ^-^
> 
> There's no specific reason why I used these two though. It's Rick and Morty V-27 from my story "Finding Love on the Citadel" and it's supposed to be set somewhere in the middle of chapter 4.  
> I just really like them, I guess…
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Rick/Morty, PWP, smut, feet kink

****   
  
  
  


* * *

****  
  
  
  
A Morty's Kinks

  
  
  
Ever since their first sex, Rick had a hunch that his sweet and innocent little Morty might actually be a kinky little shit.  
The thought came to him as he realized that the boy took the uncomfortable (if not even painful) position in stride and without any complaints. On top of that he really had tried to please Rick by following his directions.  
  
Rick's assumption solidified after their little roleplaying when he had manhandled, tied up and spanked Morty. He didn't have much doubt that Morty liked rough sex.  
  
To confirm his suspicions for good, he had actually went out some time to buy candles. He got all the proof that he needed as his boy took the hot wax play with loud lustful moans and a hard, weeping cock.  
  
Rick was actually pretty delighted that his little one was so eager to be a good sub for him and certainly enjoyed some bondage and a little pain.  
It seemed like Morty's kinks were a perfect match to his own.  
  
However, as he kept a keen eye on his little lover's behavior, he noticed something peculiar one evening.  
  
  
It was after they had eaten dinner and sat together in the parlor, watching TV. Rick had actually worked a double shift that day since they had been low on personal and on top of that, he was constantly on his feet those two shifts with barely any breaks.  
So, he had sighed rather loudly as he had toed off his shoes.  
  
"Do you want me to give you a foot massage?" Morty had asked him then, eyeing his swollen feet.  
  
Rick had lifted one side of his eyebrow before he had shrugged and replied, "Sure, if you want to."  
  
His boy was actually pretty good at giving him back massages in the tub so he figured that he probably couldn't be worse when treating his feet.  
Morty then helped lifting Rick's legs up so that the overworked tootsies rested on the boy's lap. Diligently the brunet removed his socks then and the elder would have expected to see him wrinkle his nose or anything, but there was no such reaction. If anything, the boy smiled only brighter at the sight that revealed itself to him.  
  
Of course, at that point Rick hadn't thought anything of it yet.  
The police officer began to melt into the couch as his little lover started to work on his aching feet then. The boy was even better at giving foot massages, Rick noticed then and voiced his obvious pleasure about the treatment loudly.  
  
"Mhm…shit, that feels really good, Morty." He had moaned in encouragement.  
  
Even in his relaxed state, Rick Sanchez still kept his keen perception and so it didn't go unnoticed on him that his little boy got aroused. After all, his feet were right on Morty's lap!  
Of course, he could have simply written it off as the teenager getting horny and flustered from the sounds that Rick made. However as he looked his lover over, he noticed that the boy was looking with such glassy eyes at his own hands (or probably more at Rick's feet) that he began to think that it probably wasn't entirely his moans that made Morty horny.  
  
  
Naturally that event alone wouldn't have been enough proof to confirm any of Rick's suspicions, but figuring his little Morty's kinks out through trial was also part of the fun. Which was also the reason why he didn't just ask the boy about it.  
So, getting in the mood for experimenting again, Rick had chosen this specific night to test out if his lover had a foot fetish.  
  
He didn't really let anything on that he had planned something special. Honestly, he never did that, but since Morty always followed along with whatever Rick wanted to try out, this wasn't a problem anyways.  
So, the evening started out as normal as was for them since they've been in a relationship.  
  
Rick came home from work and Morty waited in the kitchen for him with dinner.  
After they ate, they relaxed for a little while in front of the TV before they got into the tub together where they washed each other.  
Now with being all handsy and playful in the warm water the mood was usually set for them to continue in the bedroom. So, Rick carried his giggling boy who was only covered in a big fluffy towel to their room and then dropped him gently on Morty's bed.  
  
"We really need to buy a new bed." Rick commented since they would alternate between sleeping together in either Rick's or Morty's bed.  
  
They had already talked before about throwing the small single beds out and just getting a twin-sized one that they could share. Somehow, they always postponed it until now though. This just proofed that even a Rick Sanchez could be good at procrastinating.  
  
Not really caring about their sleeping arrangements right now, Rick joined his lover on the mattress.  
Morty wrapped his arms around his grandfather's neck as soon as their lips met. They both hummed happily into the kiss as they were lazily making out.  
  
After they separated again, Rick said, "I'm a little tired today. Would you mind taking over, Morty?"  
  
That wasn't entirely true of course. Rick wasn't really too tired for plowing into his little lover with full force, but sometimes it was also really nice to just lay back and let the boy be in charge. Besides for what he had planned this position suited him far better.  
  
Morty blushed cutely at the request but nodded and switched positions with his older lover so that he was on top now.  
Even though he was still sometimes worried and flustered when it was up to him to please the other, he also couldn't deny that he was excited at the prospect of riding Rick.  
  
Eager to please as usual, the boy went down to get acquainted with his grandfather's body once more, lingering on the spots that he remembered being more sensitive.  
Rick let him know that he was doing a good job by moaning and groaning loudly.  
As Morty made his way purposefully to the other's lower body, the older interrupted him.  
  
"Hey Morty, could you do me a favor?" He asked.  
  
The boy perked up at that. "Sure. What is it, Rick?"  
  
"Can you massage my feet again?"  
  
The soft blush on the boy's cheeks intensified and he glanced down at the lowest possible part of his lover's body as if he was contemplating.  
  
"C'mon, you're really good at it and it feels great. Please do it for me, baby?" The older practically begged to fully convince Morty.  
  
Even though the boy looked a bit embarrassed by the request, he nodded anyways.  
With a smirk, Rick thrusted one of his feet directly in front of Morty, not missing the little hitch in the boy's breath and waited. For all the self-confidence that Rick had in his own body, he had never really considered his feet to be a particularly sexy part of it, but if that's what was doing it for his grandson then by all means…  
  
He didn't have to wait for long as Morty grasped the presented extremity in both hands and began to work the tips of his fingers into the sole.  
Rick groaned at the contact. He hadn't lied when he told Morty that he was really good at this. The boy clearly had some hidden talent.  
Who would have thought…?  
  
With utmost concentration, Morty was kneading the limb. He really tried to focus on the task at hand so he wouldn't accidentally start to drool even though he felt his mouth salivating at the close proximity to this part of his grandfather's body.  
Diligently he dug his fingertips into the harder part of Rick's pad, caressed the softer parts in-between gently and slipped between the toes.  
  
No matter how hard Morty tried to hide his excitement, Rick was easily reading the signs. It was kind of hard for him to **not** notice the boy swallowing heavily every so often and the twitches of his erection.  
Deciding to take things a step further, he pushed against the boy's hands till his foot rested on the boy's chest. He was able to feel Morty's heartbeat, which was quickening rapidly.  
  
The action had taken the brunet by surprise and he gasped softly as the limb slipped out of his hands and gently pressed against his ribcage.  
He looked in confusion at his grandfather's face, but didn't make a move to stop him.  
Actually, his attention turned rather quickly back towards his own chest to see what would happen next.  
  
Rick moved slowly up and down over the soft skin of his lover and relished in the badly suppressed whines his actions elicited. The noises Morty made turned into open-mouthed moans as he teased with his big toe over one nipple.  
Wanting to up the game, Rick stopped toeing at the sensitive bud in favor of moving further up.  
  
Again, Morty put up no resistance as his lover's foot wandered up to his neck and dipped slightly into the hollow underneath his Adam's apple. It made Rick wonder if his grandson might also be into breath play. Well, that was something that he would try out another time.  
  
The appendage continued its slow journey and pushed underneath the boy's chin, forcing him to tip his head back a little.  
The brunet swallowed heavily once more as the toes worked their way over his chin and up to his lower lip.  
He looked back into Rick's face with an expression as if he was afraid that he was about to do something wrong or if he was asking the other silently for permission.  
  
Whatever it was, Rick's challenging expression seemed to be all that he needed as an answer.  
The police officer was suddenly the surprised one, as Morty grabbed his ankle and pushed his nose against the sole of his foot and inhaled deeply as if smelled like flowers.  
  
Morty practically nuzzled his entire face against the extremity before he began to delicately kiss each single toe. Then he slipped his wet tongue between the spaces while moaning delightedly.  
He stared directly into his grandfather's face as he drew the first toe into his mouth and began to suck on it as he would usually do on another part of Rick's body.  
  
Rick would lie if he said that this didn't turn him extremely on. Especially with the look, that Morty gave him as if the elder was some kind of god that he worshipped right now. It wasn't a bad feeling.  
As Morty tried to add more toes into his mouth, the elder made use of his other foot and placed it on the boy's chest again to toe once more at the rosy nubs.  
Rick was pleased to see that Morty's cock was an angry red and dripping like crazy. The boy must be so close already despite the lack of direct stimulation.  
  
Feeling merciful, Rick removed his foot from Morty's mouth who whined in protest.  
Quickly he shoved his other foot into the boy’s mouth to shut him up again, not really caring that he did it probably more roughly than he should have. Well, it wasn't like the boy was complaining about it.  
With his saliva slicked toes he went down Morty's body, trailing a straight line all the way till he reached the boy's weeping erection.  
  
Morty's high-pitched squeal was muffled by the foot inside his mouth as Rick pushed against the base of his erection.  
Not wanting things to finish too quickly, the older man went a little lower to knead Morty's balls with his toes.  
  
The boy moaned and drooled like crazy around Rick's foot inside his mouth that he still kept sucking on feverishly. His gaze looked so dazed and unfocused as if he was in a delirium and his hips shifted the slightest bit against his lover's movements.  
  
Deciding that he had teased Morty enough for now, Rick finally put his attention on where Morty needed him the most and added more pressure as he slid the pulsing shaft upwards till he reached the drooling tip. He kept moving his foot up and down like that, keeping a steady pace and massaging the flesh with his toes until it became too much for the boy.  
  
With a damped cry, Morty came hard.  
Thick white ropes splattered over his stomach, chest and Rick's foot.  
Not wanting to unnecessarily suffocate the boy, Rick removed the appendage that was still inside Morty's mouth.  
  
He couldn't help but grin in pride as he saw the look on his grandson's face.  
The boy looked totally blissed out and as if he was about to pass out any moment now.  
Of course, Rick would have none of that since he haven't gotten off yet and was harder than a rock from what they just did.  
  
So, he quickly pounced on his grandson who squeaked in surprise as he fell against the mattress.  
  
"Don't think you get to sleep yet. We're not done before I thoroughly fucked you and filled you up with my cum." The elder said lecherously.  
  
The boy was a little surprised at his lover suddenly topping him again and the obvious eagerness.  
  
"Huh? I thought you were tired, Rick." Morty questioned, still a bit breathless from his amazing orgasm.  
  
"I'm never too tired to pound your cute little ass." Rick admitted with a grin. "Better get ready for round two now, Morty."  


**Author's Note:**

> There you have it. Not my best work, but this was also the first time that I wrote this kink, so I hope it's okay?


End file.
